


Beige

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: The morning is when John thinks he loves Sherlock the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiladyPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/gifts).



> A 221b consolation for ithinktherforeiamaswell over on Tumblr. They asked for fluff, snuggles in bed, refusing to get up, and body worship. 
> 
> Pretty sure this is far more tender then fluffy, but it's all happy! I hope you enjoy!

The morning is when John thinks he loves Sherlock the most. Before he's up for the day, before he assumes his role as Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, to face the world; in the early hours when he lies wrapped in John's arms and he is just Sherlock. 

The person John loves more then anyone else. 

Sherlock is beautiful in the early hours. His face is soft, his body warm and lax, but that's only the half of it. Because it's in the morning when he wakes and faces John and he smiles, his eyes crinkling, when he whispers, "Good morning, John," that John can see the golden treasure of Sherlock's soul in the soft look in his eyes. The love he holds for John. 

John feels wanted and blessed and every morning his heart swells infinitely bigger with the tender love he feels. 

And it's in the morning lazy and slow that they explore each other and greet their day, that they allow hands to roam and reaffirm their love in a physical way. A connection to one another that is intimate and perfect in every way even when it's silly or messy (Or someone falls out of the bed in their enthusiasm). 

And its hard to find another's faults with your fingers in their mouth and your heart in their hands. 

And it's in the quiet of the morning where they open to each other, when the dark nights break away to the clarity of dawn. 

"Don't let me fall." It's a whispered sigh on Sherlock's lips. 

John doesn't answer, he just makes a questioning sound. A noise between a hum and breath that says, 'I would never, but what do you mean?'

"I am in love with you."

And John understands. He knows what Sherlock means. And he won't let him fall. He won't let him down. 

That isn't to say they won't fight. That there won't be days where one or both of them are upset. 

It just means at the end of it all, it will still be the two of them, in love, against the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock used to avoid sleep. There was too much to do, too much to see, and simply not enough time to be wasting it _sleeping_.

And then John happened. 

And now he has a reason to sleep, to lie in in the mornings. 

In many ways he now hates getting up in the morning. He hates leaving the sleep warm covers and soft skin of a lover for the brisk coolness of the day. He'd much rather stay under the covers, tracing soft skin with his fingers, loving the delicate slow spin of time as he lives in the moment. 

And how he collects those moments now!

His mind palace is packed full of little details of John in the morning. Of a sleeping John, a waking John, a smiling John, John, John, John. 

He's a fool if there ever was one to not appreciate what he had sooner. But that's done and gone and they're here now. 

And now is where he longs to stay. 

It's in the morning where Sherlock gives gentle kisses and slips a simple ring on John's finger.

And it's in the morning when John says,

"Oh God, Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. sorry it took forever to get done. :P


End file.
